Dark blue summer
by Dragon Empress
Summary: Another one-shot in my Mirai angst series that started with, 'It's always the way'. This one's all about Mirai Trunks visiting Gohan, with a twist at the end. R&R people, I really like this story!


ME: Hi all! This is my second story in my little series of one-shots that began with, 'It's always the way'. And if you feel like it, I suggest you read that one too.  
  
CHIBI CHAO: Uh huh, reviews mean power, and power is good! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! One day I will rule China!  
  
ME: (Sweatdrops) Yeah, sure you will Chao, suuuuuure you will. Now, ignoring my muse's weirdness, DISCLAIMER!  
  
AH, IF ONLY I OWNED DRAGONBALL Z, THE SHOW WOULD NEVER END. BUT ALAS, I'M SAD TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT I DO NOT OWN THAT SHOW. SO CALL OFF THE DAMN LAWYERS!  
  
ME: Alrighty then, one with the story. And yes, this is another angsty little number. You've been warned.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Summer. One of the best times of the year. The time when the days are long and the nights are short, and the now fully-grown plants and flowers rustle in the cool breezes.  
  
Trunks hated summer.  
  
Summer was all a dark blue haze to him. He couldn't go hang out with other teenagers his age, he wasn't like them. His sensei Gohan told him he was 'special', and that the fate of the entire planet would one-day rest on his shoulders.  
  
Well, that's what sensei Gohan used to say anyway. But Gohan never spoke anymore. Not a word. Trunks visited him often though, just a short while away from where his mother, and Trunks' adopted aunt, Chi-chi stayed. Yeah, Trunks visited him often, as often as he could, when he wasn't busy with training or helping his mother at Capsule corp. She had given up on trying to bring back the original Z senshi, and was now looking to build a time machine. She wanted to change the past, make it all better for them. Trunks supported her plans fully of course, maybe is the machine worked, Gohan would talk again. And maybe, just maybe, the androids would go away, maybe everything could become normal.  
  
Trunks snorted and cleared that notion out of his head. He couldn't remember what normal was. To him, the endless battles with the androids was normal, to him the crushing sadness of seeing the bodies of men, women and children dying side-by-side in the street was normal.  
  
To Trunks, death was normal.  
  
Sighing heavily, he dropped out of the sky and landed heavily onto the grass. Brushing the dust of him purple jacket he started to walk towards the large green tree a little way off. He hadn't visited Gohan in about a fortnight now and felt guilty about keeping him out of the loop. He always told what was going on in the rest of the world. His sensei was the greatest listener in the world. Approaching tree, he adopted a wide, false smile.  
  
"Hello, sensei. I'm sorry I've not visited in a while but I've been helping mum with her latest idea to save the world." He sat down cross-legged, his expression becoming serious. "The androids killed another hundred in West city yesterday, a bunch of tough-guys who thought they could make a difference. Fools." He shook his head sadly, but then brightened a little. "Hey! I almost forgot, I brought you something today, Pan drew it for you. Y'know, she's going to be a strong warrior when she's bigger. Oh, and Videl sends her love too." He reached deep into his right jacket pocket and pulled out a whit piece of paper. Carefully, Trunks leaned forward and placed in gently on the grave.  
  
"She misses you, Gohan, and so do I." Trunks stood up. "But mum's working on a way to make everything right again, if anyone can bring you back, it's my mother." He smiled warmly at the grey stone. "Well, goodbye for now." And with a 'WHOOSH!' he took off into the sky again.  
  
Then, one of those cool summer breezes blew up, and the drawing on the grave was sent skyward. On it, there was a crude, child's drawing of a little girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was smiling broadly and a big yellow sun was glowing brightly in the top left-hand corner. Standing next to the girl was a tall man who also had dark hair and a navy-blue gi. He was smiling too, but there was something missing.  
  
He only had one arm.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: (Sniffles) See, I told you it was angsty. But I liked this one, I really did. So you'd better review! 


End file.
